


Born to darkness

by crimsoneternal



Category: dracula the prince of darkness 2013
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See into the mind and soul of the dark prince. Uncover his secrets witness his compassion and humanity.<br/>It is dangorous what eternal love can even do to the immortal lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Ok so im a newbe to A03 so please be kind.  
> This is my first attempt at a dracula fanfiction. Its based off the straight to dvd release last year of Dracula the prince of darkness.  
> I watched it and was rather impressed at how well the guy that played dracula made his charactor come alive.  
> That was actually inspired me to write this.  
> ok so please read and review.  
> i would love some feedback on what you all think.  
> Enjoy.

What had I done?  
I could not understand it. Why did she refuse to awaken when I caressed her face and beckoned her to me?  
My love. My eternal. Why do you lay abed so lifeless?  
Why can I not feel the fire beneath your skin when I touch you?.  
Where is the sigh of contentment as my cold fingers trace your lips?  
Why do you not smile with comforting ease as I whisper your name into your ear when I come to you in the dead of night? My love?  
why do you not speak?  
Is it an unspoken punishment?  
Don’t leave me here like this.  
Come back to me.  
I need you.  
your my soul eternal.  
My midnight maiden.  
I cannot bear to part with you.  
Not now not ever.  
How can I carry on eternity without you by my side?  
I have searched 3 centuries for you.  
Ruled by the darkness within me.  
The darkness of what I am.  
A child of the night.  
The prince of darkness.  
you told me you loved me.  
I remember it so.  
You took my hand and entwined our fingers.  
Dead flesh upon living.  
you were confused.  
you did not understand why you felt this way.  
But you did not fear me even though you were exposed to my true nature.  
Deep inside you knew my words were true.  
You were her reborn.  
Maybe not in soul but in body.  
I sensed it from the moment I laid my eyes upon you.  
there was no doubt.  
I had sworn to avenge you.  
Sworn that those who parted us 3 centuries ago would suffer a fate far worse than the one you so bravely embraced.  
My love.  
Do you understand now?  
Do you see?  
No you cannot for your eyes are now forever closed.  
The blood of the eternal does not flow through your veins as it does my own.  
There is no blasphemous curse etched upon your innocence.  
No evil sin taints your purity.  
You are the light and I am the dark.  
Never have I regretted what I have become until now.  
My sleeping beauty.  
Awaken.  
Let me see those luminous eyes that sparkle like the stars.  
No no.  
I cannot look into a starless night sky where there should be life and beauty.  
Damn. I curse you. Awaken.  
No....no.  
You will never come back now.  
He has reclaimed you once more.  
the only thing that was good in my existence he has taken away.  
I renounced him for his treachery.  
his betrayal.  
I was his faithful servant. A loyal servant of the cross.  
a holy man.  
now broken.  
now bathed in the blood of those who cross me.  
I am the feared.  
The powerful.  
The immortal.  
Bringer of death.  
Giver of life.  
I am god and I fear no man.  
except you.  
I fear losing you even though you are already lost.  
My love.  
I cannot bear this any longer.  
I have endured centuries with the pain of your absence.  
the unbearable silence.  
To comfort myself I created myself a new world.  
A world of sin and unimaginable pleasures.  
An eternal place of immortality.  
I basked in its glory.  
Revelled in its blasphemous ecstasy.  
I thrived in it.  
Yearned for it.  
Thirsted for it.  
I filled the void within Me with hatred.  
Malice.  
And all things evil.  
I am a demon.  
Yet every woman desires me.  
They look upon me with shameful lust in their eyes as I search their pathetic souls.  
They try to conceal their want.  
Bow their heads and shut their eyes.  
Fools.  
Their racing hearts gives them away.  
They all want it.  
The taste of immortality.  
They see me as a saviour to their miserable lives.  
And perhaps I am.  
I lure them to my home with promises of peace and prosperity.  
Food and wine.  
Pleasures of all kinds.  
All this I offer.  
And all this they accept.  
All spellbound by Dracula the prince of darkness.  
Love us Dracula.  
Taste us.  
Drink from us.  
We want you.  
We love you.  
And all is done by lace and silk.  
Entwined in sheets of crimson red.  
Flesh exposed and teeth bared.  
And then the sweet taste of fear as i pierce they flesh.  
A hot red fountain gushes into my mouth.  
Sweet nectar of eternal life.  
I drink deep.  
Deeper.  
Deepest.  
And then it is done.  
The monster within me sates his thirst.  
And so I am alone no longer.  
I don’t want it.  
I care nothing for these fools.  
They are my servants in darkness and I their master.  
My brides.  
But not my queens.  
There was only one queen of my heart.  
You.  
My love.  
You were so different.  
Your determination to resist me only made me want you more.  
Your disgust and hatred drove my hunger.  
Your faith pierced my unholiest beliefs.  
Your fire of a soul ignited my own and burned me like the sun.  
No mortal has ignited this cold heart.  
Except you.  
Don’t leave me like this.  
Open your eyes.  
Let me here you speak my name.  
Let me see you smile.  
Let me feel the gentlest touch of perfumed skin brushing against my own dead flesh.  
Let our fingers entwine.  
Let my lips brush over your own.  
Let me taste your confused fear of your love for me.  
I know you loved me.  
you didn’t have to speak it for me to know it.  
The way you looked at me the moment we met at my castle I saw your eyes light up with confusion.  
Somewhere deep inside you recognized me.  
My Elena.  
My princess.  
Soon to be my queen.  
You saw me as a man and not a monster.  
you saw me as human even though you knew otherwise.  
I would have done anything for you.  
No harm would have come to you as long as I lived.  
And that would have been for eternity.  
I would have protected you.  
Loved you furiously.  
But now i have lost you once more.  
My love.  
My beauty.  
My beloved.  
Why?  
Where are you now?  
Are you with him?  
The lord?  
Damn him. I curse him.  
He creates life and then reclaims it.  
Reclaimed you so that I could not infect you with my darkness.  
I planned to make you one of mine but not this way.  
Not like this.  
I wanted you to remember first.  
Remember what we had.  
What we were.  
Who I was before.  
Who I am now.  
Did you still love me even though I am evil?  
Did you dream of my touch before your last moments?  
was I the angel that carried you to the lords arms?  
Or was I the devil that pulled you to hell and swayed you with talk of lies?  
You called me your fallen angel.  
I believe that to be true.  
I am yours as you are mine.  
And now as you lie here abed in my arms like a porcelain doll I see your perfection even now.  
one kiss and you can live forever.  
One drink of my blood and we could be together for eternity.  
Share the night.  
Dance through the ages hand in hand.  
My love.  
forgive me my sweet but I cannot let you go.  
I cannot let him have you.  
You are mine.  
You were always mine.  
You belong to me.  
I refuse to be alone.  
I need you.  
I want you.  
I will make you mine.  
Hesitant. Why?  
No I must do this.  
Teeth bared.  
I shake.  
My queen.  
My dark queen.  
Not long now.  
You will come back to me.  
We will be together again.  
Yes. Together.  
I lean down to her pale lean throat.  
No pulse.  
Now for eternity.  
Still hesitant. Why? Enough.  
She wants this.  
Do it.  
I want her blood.  
Teeth pierce flesh.  
Softly.  
gently.  
I feed.  
My love.  
You all soon be back in my arms.  
Sweet nectar.  
blood.  
Your blood.  
I drink from the purest blood of all.  
a beauty of light.  
A figure of grace.  
holy and innocent.  
Now infused with the blood of the biggest sinner of them all.  
Drunk with sin.  
intoxicated with the blood of a demon.  
I want to bleed her dry but I resist.  
Not this time not this one.  
She deserves eternal life not eternal death.  
I will not stand at a cold tomb clad in the attire of a mourner with a single scarlet Thorne rose within my grasp.  
For centuries I have abused my gift just for the sake of company.  
I have created unwanted companions for my own selfish needs.  
Just because I had the power to do so.  
No more.  
You will be my eternal companion.  
My redemption.  
a daughter of darkness.  
we will rule the ages together as one.  
Forever.  
I withdraw.  
she lies still.  
Her face a portrait of beauty.  
Upon her neck two wounds show clear.  
The mark of a lover.  
No the mark of a monster.  
A scarlet brand etched in blood.  
what I had done I knew it was forbidden.  
I had damned her soul.  
Tainted her innocence.  
shattered her purity.  
All for my selfish fear of facing the night eternal without her.  
I should have released her.  
Let her leave on her own accord.  
but I denied her.  
and so it has come to this.  
A fledging of the devil himself.  
an devil is what I am.  
My love.  
Walk the valley of death and return to me now.  
we will haunt the darkness together and reign down our Plague upon all those who oppose us.  
We will rule the blackness and prey upon the pain that mortals feel.  
We will sate our hunger from the blood of the cross.  
Elena.  
My love.  
My queen.  
Awaken.  
And see the world for what it truly is.  
Be reborn.  
And love me once more.  
All the suffering that you have endured for so long will be no more.  
You will live as an immortal queen.  
all will fear your wrath and beauty.  
All will fall before you.  
I will bend at your will.  
slaughter those who have hurt you.  
Betrayed you.  
Fed you lies.  
they will suffer a fate far worse than our own.  
death would be a mercy.  
but I am no saint.  
I am no man.  
I am the reaper and his vengeance shall reign in blood.  
It will begin in blood and it will end the same.  
Beloved take my blood.  
Taste the wine of immortality and christen yourself anew.  
My love.  
Awaken.  
Yes awaken.  
And so you are born to darkness at last.  
From the darkness she rises.  
My dark beauty.  
Let eternity begin.


End file.
